


Momma CQ~ a painful family

by baby_bean_toga



Series: Undertale fan fics [2]
Category: Momma CQ comics, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error hates fresh, Hate me all you want, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other, fresh has a parisite called unfresh, fresh has emotions, genos in a coma and error is all over the place, not allot of this is cannon, sorry im board in school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bean_toga/pseuds/baby_bean_toga
Summary: Geno got in a coma after a insident that was a accadint. Fresh has been confused about all his new emotions and Error... Error hates everything around him.
Relationships: brother-(relationship)
Series: Undertale fan fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614424
Kudos: 23
Collections: Undertale





	1. his fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no+one).



> if you wanna be a co-corriator please tell me and ill let you try and help me. please, if i add you do not delete any of my work. just help with the spelling and puncuation. thanks
> 
> ~Toga~🔪

_Error began crying._

_why was he crying?_

_was he grounded for hitting fresh?_

_No._

_he had gotten mad at Geno and hit him._

_He didn't mean to!_

_he had hit too hard._

_Geno was on the floor with a painful look on his face._

_Error was screaming for CQ, their mom._

_" **Geno please! Wake up!** " he yelled._

_Geno's eyes we closed and his body was limp._

_" **MOM!** " he yelled louder._

* * *

Error had tears running down his cheeks as he sat in his room, alone.

His mom was at the hospital with Geno.

Fresh was with Ink outside talking. 

Error was crying softly gripping his shirt.

He was begging and begging god to make Geno be ok and come home.

It was Almost six in the afternoon. Way too early for him to go to sleep. 

No one would notice if he did anyway.

Fresh couldn't feel anything as far as he knew so he wouldn't care.

Then Ink, Ink would just try once to help him then give up.

Error slowly laid on his bed and looked at one of his photo's on his nightstand.

It was his whole family, Assy, CQ, Comit, Ink, Fresh, and Geno. they were all smiling bright.

Except for _him_

Everyone other than Error was smiling. 

They were all at the carnival. Together and happy.

But _he_ wasn't.

All because he lost a game and Fresh won the prize he wanted.

A stuffed skull head. 

Fresh won it and kept it.

Error groaned and rolled over slowly and hugged his blankets.

"P-please Geno... be okay" He whispered.


	2. crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna be a co corriator please tell me. though you only can help with spelling and puncuation. no deleting my work.

"Yo! Error Brah! time to get up!" Fresh, one of Error's other brothers.

Error groaned and slowly rolled over, "No. Let me sleep".

Fresh huffed softly and opened Error's door and walked inside and sat on Error's bed. "bro, i know your all up in worried about Geno, but ya hafta eat once in a while, He wouldn't like you doin' dis to yourself" Fresh spoke softly.

"Oh and you fucking care?! Since when?! you usually just walk away and don't care about anyone but yourself!" Error yelled sitting up and looking at Fresh.

Small tears were in the corner of Error's eyes. He just wanted Geno.

"W-wow br-ah. you really think i don't care?" Fresh spoke, smiling weakly, his glasses covering his frightened eyes, knowing Error might hit him.

"I DO KNOW! YOU ALWAYS ACT SO DAMN 'CHILL' WITH EVERYTHING!" he yelled and kicked Fresh in the gut, making him fall onto the floor with a loud thud.

Fresh coughed and groaned, his vision slightly blury. he weakly stood up and walked out of the room.

Error let out a shaky breath, Glitches covering his eyes.

Fresh went down stairs and laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling from under his glasses. 

He did hide his emotions, he didn't know how to use them properly.

he rubbed his eyes softly, groaning softly.

CQ walked into the living-room and saw her son laying on the couch.

"sweetie, you okay?" she asked softly.

"y-yea mum, 'm ok" he said softly, sitting up. 

"you don't seem ok. you can tell me" she said, sitting next to him hugging him softly.

"'m fine mom. just.." he drifted off, looking away. not knowing how to tell him mom he was actually worried about geno. Fresh has never felt anything, how could he just up and say he was worried about someone he didn't really care about.

"your what?" 

"worried about Geno.." he whispered.

"your actully worried. hunny you can feel emotions?!" she smiled bright.

"y-yea.. but its confusing so i hide them. im worried about Geno because when ever he's gone, Error gets mad a-and i dunno what to do" he said looking up at him mom again.

he felt small tears prick in the corner of his eyes, "i actully miss Geno." 


End file.
